The present invention relates to the field of electronics, and, more particularly, to an electronic device including at least one sensor for alerting a user of a possible physical threat.
On any given day, a person can be subjected to a variety of physical threats, such as an earthquake, a tornado, noxious gasses, fire, and even radiation, for example. Physical harm or injury to the person as a result of these types of physical threats can be avoided or at least minimized when a timely warning is provided to the person. Warning of a possible or potential threat may provide sufficient notice so that the person can take appropriate action to avoid the physical threat.
To adequately protect the person from such a variety of physical threats, multiple sensors are required. For example, a building structure typically includes a smoke detector for detecting a fire. An audible alarm is activated in response to the smoke detector detecting smoke so that the person is given notice to take precautionary measures, which is typically to evacuate the building structure. If the building structure is a large office building, for example, a pre-recorded message may also be generated telling the person to exit the building through the closest stairway and avoid using the elevators.
The sensors are typically stationary sensors fixed to the building structure. Consequently, operation or even verification of their operation is typically outside of the person""s control. A person must therefore rely on the maintenance personnel of the building structure or on the building inspectors to insure that the sensors are adequately working. If a particular sensor fails, then the person must use their own perception to detect the presence of a possible physical threat.
Since a person can be exposed to a variety of physical threats on any given day, there is a continuing need to provide reliable detection of a physical threat so that the person can avoid the detected physical threat.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a personal alert device for a user which is under the user""s control and which can be carried by the user.
This and other objects, features and advantages, in accordance with the present invention are provided by a portable alert device comprising a portable housing to be carried by the user, a processor in the housing, and at least one sensor connected to the processor for detecting a possible physical threat to the user. Moreover, the processor preferably generates an alert message relating to a recommended course of action for the user to avoid the possible physical threat. The alert message is an audible speech message in one embodiment.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the personal alert device includes a display, and the alert message may be a visual message displayed on the display. The personal alert device preferably further includes at least one of an audible and tactile transducer for notifying the user to view the display for the visual alert message. Since a person can be exposed to a variety of physical threats on any given day, the personal alert device carried by the user provides reliable detection of a possible physical threat, and by generating an alert message the user receives a recommended course of action to avoid the possible physical threat. The personal alert device is also under the user""s control.
The at least one sensor may comprise one or more of an air pressure sensor, a noxious gas sensor, a temperature sensor, a radiation sensor, an accelerometer and an electrostatic sensor. Each of these sensors detects a possible physical threat to the user. For example, the air pressure sensor may detect a relatively rapid and sudden change in air pressure indicating an approaching thunderstorm.
The personal alert device preferably further includes a switch for selecting whether the alert message is audible, visual or both. Consequently, the alert message is preferably communicated to the user by a speaker carried by the housing of the personal alert device, or by the user viewing the display for the alert message.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the personal alert device includes a transceiver for communicating the alert message to a nearby user operating his own personal alert device. The alarm message is relayed to the nearby user, wherein the alarm message relates to a recommended course of action so that the nearby user can also avoid the possible physical threat. Networking among nearby personal alert devices advantageously allows a greater coverage area of the personal alert device for providing advance notice or warning to the user of a possible physical threat.